The Sun Will Rise
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: The great goddess of the sun is in the land of Equestria. Join her as she encounters the Mane Six and others, and how she impacts their lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Okami or My Little Pony

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span> **

In the land of Equestria life was peaceful. The land governed by the princess of the moon and sun, represented peace, tranquility, and above all else, friendship. Yes the land was known for the magic of friendship, after all it's what protects this land from all that opposes it. The bearers of the elements that represent friendship, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic. Together these six friends have fought to protect their land, and show the world what friendship truly means.

However that is not the end of the story.

No, it is only the beginning.

What if there was another? A being who watched over the land, one who wields a power unmatched, one who has returned to destroy a dark evil. Her form while frightening to some, holds beauty unmatched. A goddess that can raise the sun, just as she can lower the moon. This is her journey, meeting the six elements of harmony and many others.

So, shall we begin?

* * *

><p><span>Kindness<span>

It was just another day in the bright town of Ponyville. Pony's going about their day, yet for one pony her day was just getting more challenging. She was a yellow Pegasus in terms of her fur and wings, yet she had long magenta mane that at the moment was hiding the face of one Fluttershy.

The bearer of the element of kindness was, in a bit of a pickle. You see as her element implies Fluttershy is one of the kindest mares in all of Equestria, not only that but she is also an animal lover. She has been taken care of animals for a long time, it is her special talent you see represented by the three pink butterflies on her flank.

Now as for the problem at hand. As a caretaker to all kinds of animals, from little bunny's, to the giant Manticore. No matter the animal, the yellow Pegasus would treat them with motherly care. The problem however is she was running low on food. Big animals do eat a lot, and oddly enough her smaller animals seem sometimes eat twice as more.

So here was her problem. She had to get some food. The only problem was she had to go … there.

What is '_There'_ you ask?

'_There'_ is the forest of unnatural order, a forest of untold darkness and monsters. It was named the Everfree Forest.

And Fluttershy was absolutely terrified of the Everfree Forest. Now granted the mare is timid about almost everything, but the forest itself scares her more than anything. Whenever she had to enter to get supplies she usually had a friend with her, sadly for her all her friends where busy.

And this is where we find the shy Pegasus. Fluttershy standing at the entrance of the dark forest. She had a saddle bag over her back so she could place her supplies. She could already feel herself shaking in fear. Why was she doing this again?

She looked back and saw her cottage not that far away and let out a nerves sigh. That's right. She was running low on supplies. She needed something that only comes from the forest. She turned her head back to the forest and took a very shaky deep breath to try and calm down.

She entered slowly into the forest, knowing she had no other options at the moment. When she entered she could already feel the difference. While Equestria was bright and warm, the Everfree was cold and dark, the kind mare could already feel the cold nip her skin through her fur, and it unnerved her even more.

She was thankful that she did not have to go too deep into the forest, as it is very easy to get lost since every tree looks so similar. As the kind mare continued her hike trying to subdue her fear by humming a little tune. It helped her relax a little and a small smile could now be seen on her face.

That smile would not stay however when she suddenly felt something was wrong.

Fluttershy froze in her stride. Her eyes wide in fear, the smile gone replaced with quivering lips. All was silent, till faintly she heard it. A growl. She gulped sweat starting to run down her face as fear set in. She turned her head slowly to the side to see what made that sound.

At first she saw nothing in the darkness, then suddenly green piercing eyes shot open. Fluttershy held her breath as her eyes seemed to go wider. She stared back at the eyes and soon she heard the growl again, louder this time. She did the only thing she could do. She ran.

The shy mare galloped past trees and plants as fast as her hooves could allow her. The fact that she had wings long forgotten now. She did not have to look back to know that she was being followed. She ran and ran, but sadly luck was not on her side.

Suddenly the shy mare fell, her hoof caught in vines that before went unnoticed. She tried to get up, but soon a shadow fell over her. Her eyes widened in horror, as she slowly looked up and came face to face with the snout of a timberwolf.

Timberwolfs. Fowl creatures that are made up of sticks and wood. Yet they are carnivores by trait and they will eat anything that they see as pray. And this timberwolf has its green eyes on one shy Pegasus.

Fluttershy let out a sound of surprise trying to back away from the hungry timberwolf only to back into something hard. Her eyes grew larger as she looked up and saw another timberwolf glaring down at her, hunger evident in its green eyes.

She looked around and saw to her horror that she was surrounded. A total of four timberwolfs made up this pack. The shy mare heard a growl from ahead and her head snapped back to the first wolf and her eyes where wide pleading for the wolf to not eat her.

"P-P-P-Please don't…" she tried to say. Her voice so soft, yet held such terror. The timberwolfs senses it and they loved it.

However they were not the only one who sensed the mare's distress.

The timberwolfs crouched down ready to pounce on the mare. Fluttershy closed her eyes tight and let out a scream, a scream so loud it reached the ears of those in Ponyville. She waited for the first bite, ready to feel the pain, yet nothing happened.

Instead she felt something else entirely.

Something that to the shy mare made no logical sense.

She felt…warmth.

She heard the thud and the whine of the timberwolf as it collided to the ground hard.

She opened her eyes slowly and had to squint for a moment as if blinded by the sun itself. For a moment she thought that the Princess herself came to her aid. However as her eyes adjusted she realized that it was not the princess nor a pony that came to her aid.

Standing before her was something similar to a timberwolf only it was vastly different. Its fur was as white as snow with the tip of the creatures tail an inky black. For a brief moment Fluttershy could have sworn she saw red marking going down the creature's fur and some kind of disk on its back. Yet when she took a closer look they were gone.

The creature was crouched down showing the remaining timberwolfs its sharp fangs as it let out a growl. Almost begging them to try and take it down. To Fluttershys shock however the timberwolfs began to back away. The hungry look in their eyes now replaced with fear.

The mare watched shocked as the remaining beasts ran leaving their fallen brother to the creature. The last timberwolf began to stand only to freeze as its head slowly raised up and stared at the white beast. Fluttershy again was shocked when she saw the look of fear that passed the wood wolfs eyes before it too ran away.

The beast let out a huff of what the kind mare could only describe as annoyance. Then suddenly the beast turned around and looked straight at the mare. Fluttershy was frozen once more. She watched as the beast slowly approach her and she again closed her eyes tightly waiting for the end.

Once again, it never came.

Instead she felt the beast nuzzle the side of her head letting out a worried whine. The mare opened her eyes slowly and came face to face to the black eyes of the beast. Yet for some reason she did not feel fear for the creature. Instead she smiled timidly at the beast.

"Thank you. For S-Saving me" she said softly.

The creature barked happily and licked the mares face its tail wagging back and forth.

Fluttershy could only giggle at the creatures antics.

"FLUTERSHY!"

The loud voice startled the mare so much that she jumped into the air and extended her wings out and hovered a bit. She looked around and heard the voice again, but also other voices.

"FLUTTERSHY ARE YOU OKAY? Came the voice of Twilight Sparkle.

"DARLING WHERE COULD YOU BE?" Came the voice of Rarity.

"Come on out Fluttershy, you can't hide from me" Came the teasing tone of Pinkie Pie.

"WHERE ARE YA SUGERCUBE?" Came the voice of Applejack.

Her eyes had widened. Her friends? How did they know she was in the forest? Before she could think about it more clearly she was tackled by a rainbow colored blur.

The shy mare landed on the ground with a thud slightly dizzy. She looked up and came face to face with the blue furred and rainbow haired mane of Rainbow Dash. "Oh thank Celestia I found you!" the rainbow haired Pegasus said hugging her close friend tight.

"You find her Rainbow?" Came another voice from behind them.

Rainbow nodded letting the shy mare out of her tight hug to let her friend breath and also to address the one behind them.

"Yeah Twilight, found her." Rainbow said as she helped Fluttershy up.

The shy mare looked ahead and found the rest of her friends come out of the woods. Twilight a violet furred unicorn with darker purple mane with one pink strip of hair walked over to the shy mare a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy only blushed and nodded.

Twilight let out a relieved sigh and hugged her friend tight, followed by the others as they shared a bit of a group hug.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" The shy Pegasus asked when the group hug ended.

It was the orange furred pony with the cowboy hat atop her blond hair that answered this time. "You kidding? All of Ponyville heard you screaming. Near gave me a heart attack." Applejack said with her strong accent.

Fluttershy's blush darkened as she hid behind her hair. Was she really that loud?

"Darling what exactly happened?" Asked the concerned white furred unicorn named Rarity.

"Uh, can we talk while we head out?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"No complaints from me." Applejack said.

Fluttershy nodded slowly as she begging to follow them but paused and looked behind her. Sadly the white creature was nowhere to be seen. Fluttershy frowned sadly at this. The creature saved her life, and she felt like she owed it something.

"Why the frown?" Asked the very pink earth pony who seemed to just pop next to the shy mare causing her to jump and squeak in surprise.

After calming down, she looked at her friends who were staring at her with both confusion and worry. Fluttershy looked back to the darken woods and to the shock of all she smiled softly. "Nothing, just thinking of a friend." She said softly. She walked past the others who only watched her with wide eyes of surprise.

Rainbow, the first to break out of her shock flew after her friend. "Wait, what friend?" she asked.

"Hold on!" Applejack said as she ran to catch up to them.

"Guys, wait!" Twilight shouted running after them.

Rarity sighed. "Oh wait up!" she said as she followed them.

"Last one to Ponyville is a rotten egg!" Pinkie said with a smile as she sped after her friends.

Later that day when Fluttershy got home she was surprised to see all her animals have been fed and that she had extra food for a few months. She was shocked but then in the distance she heard the sound of howling. Yet it was not the haunting sound of the timberwolfs, no this howling brought a warmth over the shy mare and she smiled as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Thank you." She whispered.


End file.
